As the Red Sun Rises
by charmingismyimagination
Summary: This basically is the 10th Doctor and Rose traveling to a place in the future with a human like species. Yes there will be fighting, laughter and cliffhangers. Plus I may throw a ton of feelings at you as you read. Suppose that depends on how well you like it. Oh and don't forget heartfelt moments. Or should I say heartsfelt moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you fellow readers! This is my first actual posted Fanfic and I would love some critique as well as reviews. Trust me I love hearing what people have to say. Makes my day. (Even if its to say hey or tell me about something weird...I love hearing about weird things that happen to people.) If anything is misspelled I am sooooo sorry, I wholeheartedly give you permission to chuck a dictionary at me. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! (:**

**Oh and I do not what so ever own Doctor Who.**

**Sector Nine and ... Ligatrites?**

The TARDIS came to an abrubt landing, knocking Rose onto her rear.

"Ah, we're here!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"And where exactly is that?" Rose asked curiously, getting up off of the floor.

The Doctor opened the door and intently looked out. "Sector Nine of course. Queer people these are."

He took a step outside and, spun on his heel and stopped Rose before she could follow him out. He grabbed the metal zipper of her pink hoodie and pulled it up to her throat. "Don't want to offend the Ligatrites."

The Doctor stepped away and held out his arm. "Shall we?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Rose took his arm. "Doctor, what do you mean by offend them?"

"Well Rose, you see the Ligatrites have mouths on their chest's and it's considered highly inappropriate to show your chest around here."

She gave him an almost blank look. "And up here." Rose touched her lips. "Do they have mouths up here?"

"Most do." He grinned and they began to stroll down the sidewalk away from the TARDIS.

Rose looked around Sector Nine eager to see a Ligatrite with no facial mouth. It was actualy harder to find one than she originaly expected. Another surprising fact was that the Ligatrites basicly looked human other than the fact that they had hidden mouths on their chests. Surprisingly many things around Sector Nine looked human. Altough there were no vehicles whatsoever. It seemed that everyone got around on foot.

The Doctor led Rose past a long rown of colorful stalls. Each of the stalls was filled with various attractions, clothing and electrical hardwares. One stall in particular was selling various types of leaves; maple, spruce and even mint.

Most of the merchants tried to capture Rose and the Doctors attention and failed, but a few gave them wary looks.

The Doctor pulled Rose to a stop. "Hungry?"

Rose looked up at the Doctor in confusion. "I thought you said to never eat the food."

He grinned. "In most cases yes, but here you can eat the food." He gestured to the pale orange stall coated in bright yellow stripes. "Afterall it's fairly close to human food."

Rose looked closely at the food in shock. To her it looked as if the cook had used large quantaties of food coloring. There was purple fish, blue chicken, pink chips, red salad and green oranges. There was also a large container of clear liquid which Rose assumed was water. "Is it edible?"

"Of course it is!" The Doctor laughed.

He turned to the salesman. "We'd like two orders of your purple fish and pink chips." The Doctor winked at Rose making her laugh. "Oh! And two drinks."

Rose noticed a Ligatrite man frowning in thier direction and nudged the Doctor. "That man won't stop looking at us."

The Doctor followed her gaze. "No doubt. He can smell that we are different than him."

"Smell?' Rose asked perplexed. "You mean he can smell what we are?"

"Quite right." The Doctar answered as the salesman cleared his throat.

"Sorry." They answered in unison.

The Doctor payed the Ligatrite and they took their food and sat at a distant table.

Rose took a sip of the clear beverage and gave the Doctor an odd look. "It tastes like strawberries."

The Doctor lifted his cup and took a drink. "Nah it tastes like lemons."

"What? No it can't. The drinks came from the same container." Rose argued.

"No it tastes quite like lemons." He grinned.

Rose grabbed his cup and took a sip. "No it still tastes like strwaberries, it tastes the same as mine."

The Doctor drank from Rose's cup and made a contemplating face as he swished the drink about his mouth. "Lemons."

She just laughed and gave up on trying to solve the flavor of the mysterious drink. She picked up a pink chip and took a bite and made a face. "It's so bland."

The Doctor gave a cheeky smile. "Of course it is. The Ligatrites don't use salt."

Rose looked dumbfounded. "And why is that?"

"They are allergic to it. Deadly stuff to them. Melts the skin off their bones." The Doctor grinned at Rose's expression. He always enjoyed having the uperhand and surprising her.

Rose stared at the Doctor for sevral seconds trying to understand a world without salt. "Everything must be so bland!"

Before the Doctor could reply the light above thier table flickered.

The pair looked up at the light. "Bulb must be going out." Rose said with a shrug.

"Ah, but how do-"

"Pssst."

The Doctor looked at Rose. "What was that?" He asked somewhat suprised that she had interrupted him.

Rose looked confused. "What was what?"

Before the Doctor could respond a loud pssst was heard.

**Well thats the end of our first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If not push off. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I just got home from a school football game. (We totally crushed the other team 44 to 14.) Are they not the best? I am a little tired so please forgive any mistakes. Alright first of all thanks to TenRose4ever and watergirl012 for your lovely reviews. Secondly I do not own Doctor Who. Last but not least get to reading!**

** Metal Monsters**

Rose and the Doctor looked at a woman with sleek wavy red hair and a fearful expression.

"Did you just pssst us?" Rose asked.

"Yes." She said as the lights flickered again. "Please come with me." She said hastily.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

"Please just come. Your not suppose to be here." She said throwing a nervous glance down the street.

"Why is that?" The Doctor asked.

"They have been dying."

"Who?" Rose asked again.

"Just come." She pleaded.

"Alright don't get yourself in a twist." The Doctor said with a smile.

The red head led the Doctor and Rose down the street and around a corner with an unlit lamp. She brought them to a small elegant house painted a bright teal colour. The Door opened softly and a dark haired man poked his head out.

"More stow aways Mikhiela?" He asked as the red head brought the Doctor and Rose through the door into the house.

"Stow aways?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Yes." The woman said shuting the door. "Its not safe for your kinds here."

Rose glanced at the Doctor and then back at the woman. "Why not?"

"Everyone that's not a pure blooded Ligatrite has been found dead. "

The Doctor looked at Mikhiela. "Whats killing them?"

The dark haired man spoke up. "The metal monsters."

"What metal monsters?" Rose asked in surprise.

"We call them Zarcose. They are crafted from metal and steal the energy from our lights and homes when they are near. They track down impure Ligatrites and other race species and kill them like tracking hounds."

"What? Your planet hasn't discovered the use of electronic absorbtion engineering yet. Shouldn't for another 300 years."

"Whats that?" Rose asked in a lost voice.

"That my friend is a type of technology created for warfare. It allows the creator to set the weapon (which in this case is the Zarcose) to steal electric energy to keep its system running when its out of range of it's creators power source."

The two Ligatrites looked at each other confused. "How do you know that? Who are you?" Mikhiela asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Rose Tyler. We're time travelers." He said smartly.

"Hello." Rose said with a small wave of her hand.

The Ligatrites looked shocked for a second. "Hello. Im Mikhiela and this is my husband Hemlin."

"Greetings." Hemlin said in an amused tone. "Where have you traveled from."

A scream ripped through the air cutting off the Doctors reply.

The sound of panic and screeching metal filled the air.

A Monster had arrived.

**Well that's that. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was sotra shorter the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. So you guys outta feel lucky. Two chapters in one day. I'm giving up my guitar playing time for you. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Oh and I dont own Doctor Who.**

** Offensive and Offended**

The Doctor ran to the door. "Rose stay here and don't offend them!"

"Why would I do that?" She asked in surprise.

"Just stay." he said as he ran out into the street.

Rose rushed to the window to look out and see the Doctor.

Mikhiela put her hand on Rose's arm. "Come away from the window and have a seat. I'll get you something to drink and a snack while you wait for your friend to come back."

Rose didn't want to sit and wait for the doctor to get back. She wanted to be with him now to make sure he was okay. To make sure he wasn't hurt.

But then she tought better of it and sat down. There was a reason the Doctor told her not to offend the Ligatrites and it was best that she took his advice. She did'nt want to incure the wrath of these aliens.

She sat tapping her fot anxious to know what was happening outside. All she could do was listen to the screams and clanging sound of metal.

Mikhiela brought Rose a cup of warm black liquid and a purplish colored apple.

Rose accepted the cup and apple with a word of thanks.

The drink tasted like honey and the apple dripped witha red juice as she took a bite.

The Doctor raced out into the steet and followed the sound of screaming.

He ran past frightened Ligatrites up streets and around corners.

He stopped for a breif second when he saw a glint further up the road.

A Zarcose was decending upon a fallen man with a bright flash of metal claws and iridescent yellow eyes. It looked like a raptor crafted out of steel. Its head snaked forward with a screech of metal on metal. The design needed some work.

The Doctor ran towards the metal creature and nearly tripped over the ripped up body of a hybrid Ligatrite.

Who ever created these creature for this purpose was sick.

Compleatly and utterly sick.

The body of a human boy lay nearby.

The Doctor felt a tremor of fear and a twinge of revulsion seap through his body.

He charged up the street to the Zarcose and pulled out his sonic screw driver.

Suddenly a man in a stark white uniform with a gold badge crashed into the Doctor knocking him off course.

The other man raised a long narrow gun and fired a dart into the electronic eye of the Zarcose.

The creature screamed and crashed headfirst into the ground infront of the man.

The Doctor shot the man a look of distaste and nelt down next to the Zarcose and soniced the metal creature.

Its system was destroyed and he could no longer get an energy pulse to use for tracking its original power sorce.

The Doctor sighed and made his way back to the home of Mikhiela and Hemlin.

Rose laughed enthusiasticly at the story Hemlin had been telling.

The door opened and the Doctor came in.

"Come on Rose." He said holding the door open.

Rose looked at him. "Took you long enough." she giggled.

"I was only gone for fifteen minutes. I found one of your Zarcose and it killed two hybrids and a human boy."

Rose laughed. " Alright time for me to go." She got up with a smile and sashayed up to the door.

She put her arms around the Doctors waist and placed her chin on his chest. Rose looked up into his brown eyes with a sly grin. "Lets go find somewhere quiet and forget about those metal monsters."

The Doctor looked accusingly at Mikhiela and Hemlin. "What have you done to Rose?"

"Nothing. We just gave her a drink of tea and an apple." Mikhiela said defencively.

The Doctor put his hand over his face as Rose laughed into his chest. The apples here had the same affect on humans as alochol but stronger.

"Until we meet again." He said in a grave tone as he hualed Rose out the door.

Rose ran one of her hands through the Doctors hair. "Are we going to the TARDIS?"

"You are."

He took Rose back to the TARDIS and put her in bed wich proved to be very difficult since she was reluctant on letting him leave.

"But I don't want you to go. I want you to say here. With me."

"Well tough luck. People are dying and I need to save them.

Sevral minutes later The Doctor left the TARDIS with Rose stowed safely inside.

**There we are your second chapter in one day. Hope you like how its going. If not shush. Now im off to play my guitar. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken soooo long to update. I have been super busy with advanced placement homework and such. Anyways thanks to ILoveWillRiker for making my day with their comment. just a reminder I love reviews. (: So enjoy!**

** So Close Yet So Far Away**

The Doctor made his way back to where he had left the clunk of metal called a Zarcose in the road.

Upon his arrival at the spot he noticed that the two bodies of the women had been taken away from the public's eyes, but the little boy was still in sight waiting to be bagged. The Doctor felt that same twinge of fear in his chest that he had felt earlier. It was an unfamiliar feeling and an unpleasant one at that.

The man who had pushed him aside earlier had tossed his stark uniform hat aside and his brunette hair was soaked with exertion. The constable lifted the small boy and rather roughly shoved him into the large black body bag.

"Oi! Be more careful with him." The Doctor snapped.

The constable threw the Doctor a nasty look. "What's it to you?"

The Doctor wondered himself why he had even snapped at the man. He didn't know the boy and he didn't particularly care about him either. Rose on the other hand would care about the little dead boy's rough treatment. Rose... that was it! That was the answer to his fear. "It's wrong that's what it is."

The Ligatrite gave him a scathing look and stalked away to a light titanium stretcher on wheels to put the boy on.

Once the angry constable had turned away the Doctor moved over to the Zarcose. He knelt down beside its metal head and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and stuck the tip into the creature's eye socket. He soniced the Zarcose and restarted a small portion of its system in order to track it's original power source, but not enough to resurrect the monster.

"What in tarnation do _you_ think you are doing, sir?" The constable huffed, his face the color of fury.

"Tracking the power source of this Zarcose. It's creator has to be fairly close. In fact perhaps a mile from where you are standing." The Doctor replied in a superior tone.

"Just be done with it." The man snapped. "I have to dispose of this, this _thing_."

The Doctor straightened up and walked away holding his sonic screwdriver in front of him as he walked. He left the constable without another word. Occasionally he would wave the sonic screwdriver around to make sure he stayed on track. He was already half way to the power sorce. His heartsbeats sped up in the anticipation of reaching his destination when the connection was severed.

The Doctor tugged at his hair and let out a few choice words and made his way back the way he had come. It was usless to try and find the power source with out a connection and he had been _so_ close.

This would be one of those moments Rose would be laughing at him, he thought bitterly and why did she have to get and get herself drunk on him. as if she wasn't distracting enough, she had completely lost it and pulled his hair and even tried to kiss him in the TARDIS. The girl was mad when she was drunk. He kept a mental note to never let Rose have alcohol...or apples.

After a bit of mental rambling the Doctor decided to make his way to Mikhiela's home to ask her more questions about the Zarcose.

The Doctor bounced on his toes as Mikhiela opened the door to her home and welcomed him in.

"I'd like to know more about the Zarcose." He said as he promptly entered the house.

"Well they first showed up a few months ago on the 25th of Zelamay." Hemlin pitched in as he entered the living room.

"And they only attack people and Ligatrites whom are not full blooded Ligatrites." Mikhiela added to her husbands statement.

"Do you know where they come from?" The Doctor inquired.

"No." Hemlin answered flatly.

Mikhiela looked at her husband. "Well there is one person who might know."

Hemlin looked at his wife and gave a subtle shake of the head.

"What was that? Where can I meet this person?" The Doctor asked leaning forward as if he needed to be closer to hear the words coming from their mouths.

Mikhiela turned away from her husband. "There was a man who claimed that he was the first on to create the creatures."

"Brilliant! Now where can I find him?" The Doctor asked bouncing back on his toes.

"At the Sun Scar." Hemlin said in a low voice.

"Ahhh bad man this one was. Now wasn't he?" The Doctor asked in a sly voice. "I'll be on my way then. Good day!" He called as he raced out the door.


End file.
